My Feelings to You
by Raika Miyazaki
Summary: "Cinta itu tidak perlu lewat kata, tapi perasaan. Jadi tanpa aku berkata pun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sarada. Dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai batas hidupku." / OOC , typo or miss typo yang bertebaran, AU, dll. Sarada's POV / Hope You Like This / Happpy Reading, Minna


**My Feelings** **to** **You**

 **Disclamer** : _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto

 _My Feelings for You_ by Raika Miyazaki

 **Character** : Uzumaki Boruto / Uchiha Sarada

 **Genre** : Romance / Drama

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning** : OOC , typo or miss typo yang bertebaran, AU, dll.

 **Sarada** **'s** **POV**

 **Summary** : "Cinta itu tidak perlu lewat kata, tapi perasaan. Jadi tanpa aku berkata pun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sarada. Dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai batas hidupku." / "Boruto.. . . Aku juga. . . Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan perasaan, mengingat perasaanku sedang terombang - ambing seperti ini. Tapi aku akan selalu coba janjikan kesetiaan dan aku pasti akan mengembalikan perasaanku padamu seperti semula."

.

.

.

 **Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading…..**

.

.

" _Sarada_ _…_ _Jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

" _Iya. Jangan pernah lupakan aku kalau aku menunggumu disini."_

" _Hey_ _!_ _Ay_ _o_ _cepat keburu pesawatnya berangkat."_

" _Tunggu, Shikadai!_

" _Sarada … Pokoknya a_ _ku t_ _ida_ _k akan melupakanmu apapun yang terjadi."_ _Bersama dengan senyuman hangat itu menghilang dari pandanganku menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya ke negeri yang sangat jauh dari jangkauanku._

" _Boruto_ _.._ _._ _a_ _papun yang terjadi aku akan selalu menunggumu disini."_ _Janjiku pada diriku sendiri untuk terus menunggunya disini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekelebat ingatan dimasa lalu menghampiriku. Sudah dua tahun ini, aku menempuh pendidikan tinggi di Universitas Konoha, kampus yang sangat terkenal di Jepang ini karena kurikulumnya menyamai universitas-universitas terkenal lainnya. Saat ini aku menduduki semester 4 di jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa aku mengambil jurusan itu? Bisa dibilang aku harus meneruskan usaha keluargaku karena aku hanyalah anak semata wayang. Yaaaaah … sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya paksaan, aku juga menyukai pelajaran ekonomi semasa sekolah dulu.

Matahari bersinar begitu terik dan menyengat, membuat siapapun enggan untuk berada lama-lama diluar ruangan. Untung saja posisiku saat ini mendapatkan tempat teduh, dengan meja melingkar mengelilingi sebatang pohon besar di sudut taman kampusku dan kujadikan sebagai tempat berteduh sambil menunggu sahabatku yang masih ada jam perkuliahan.

"Sudah cukup lama kau pergi meninggalkanku, Boruto." Hembusan angin menerpaku dan sedikit membuat rambutku berantakan. Duh, benar-benar deh aku harus merapikannya sekarang.

Sedikit ingatan merasuki pikiranku. Ingatan tentang janji dimasa lalu dengan sesosok pemuda yang mengisi hatiku telah pergi jauh meninggalkanku untuk mengejar impiannya menjadi Mechanical Engineering hebat –mengingat semasa sekolah dia selalu antusias dan menyukai merakit berbagai mesin yang bisa digunakan. Namun sudah beberapa bulan ini, kami tidak saling berkomunikasi lewat jejaring sosial atau media komunikasi lainnya. Bukan aku tidak ingin menghubunginya, hanya saja … aku terlalu takut untuk mengganggunya, apalagi kalau dia benar-benar sibuk.

Semilir angin kembali menerpa wajahku dan sedikit menerbangkan helaian rambut hitamku. Matahari dan kesejukan angin –mungkin karena aku berada tepat di bawah pohon jadi hawanya tidak panas– ini benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya. Sosok pemuda dengan rambut _ahoge_ berwarna kuning, kedua bola matanya seperti birunya langit –mungkin lebih biru lagi, dan yang paling tidak bisa kulupakan adalah senyumannya yang sehangat matahari, sukses membuat hatiku luluh saat itu dan menjadi alasanku untuk menyukainya dulu.

Dulu? Yaaa … saat ini aku seperti meragukan perasaanku yang sekarang terhadapnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan diriku? Kenapa aku seperti tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi di hatiku? Seperti kembali ke diriku yang dulu sebelum mengenalnya.

Menjadi sosok yang cukup dingin dan karena aku keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal akan _ego_ -nya, dan ternyata menurun juga terhadapku, membuatku sedikit memiliki teman. Mau bagaimana lagi … aku tidak bisa mengubah sifatku ini, walau sudah cukup berusaha dengan menekan _troublemaker_ khas Uchiha, hanya yang benar-benar mengerti diriku saja mungkin yang menerimaku apa adanya.

Boruto … pemuda matahari itulah yang berhasil mengubahku. Dialah teman pertama sekaligus cinta pertamaku di masa SMA dulu. Senyumannya yang secerah matahari telah meluluhkan hatiku yang bagaikan es, dia juga yang berinisiatif mengenalkan diriku pada teman-teman sekelas kami dan juga teman-teman baiknya padaku. Walau tingkahnya sok _cool_ dan terkesan bodoh, namun dibalik itu semua dia tetap memiliki senyuman hangan seperti matahari –mungkin senyuman itu bisa berasal dari orangtuanya yang terwariskan padanya.

Kupandang birunya langit berharap bisa melihat bola mata sebiru langit itu dari sini. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Apakah kau baik-baik saja disana? Dan apakah dirimu masih mengingatku disini?

"Hey, Sarada!" Tepukan ringan sukses mengejutkanku.

"Cho, Chouchou?"

"Maaf ya. Ternyata prakteknya benar-benar lama. Huuuh ... "

"Tidak masalah Chou. Ayo kalo mau ke kantin akan kutemani."

"Tidak deh. Lagipula aku membawa cake hasil praktek tadi. Kau mau mencobanya?" Choucho mengambil potongan cake buatannya dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Benarkah? _Arigatou_ _.._. " Kuambil sepotong kue pelangi yang ditawarkan Chouchou padaku. Rasa lembut dan manis cake itu melebur dalam mulutku.

"Enak! Kuenya enak sekali. Kapan-kapan ajarkan aku cara membuatnya ya." Aku suka dengan rasa kue buatan Choucho. Memang dia ini pasti bisa menjadi _chef_ yang hebat.

"Iya ... tenang aja! Aku akan mengajarimu sampai mahir. Supaya kalau dia pulang bisa mencicipi kue buatanmu." Choucho langsung tersenyum menggodaku.

"Dia … ya … "

"Loh kenapa?"

"Ti, tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa." Ucapku tertawa pelan mencoba menutupi kegalauanku yang akhir-akhir ini menggangguku.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Boruto?" Hmmm … sepertinya aku harus mengakuinya saja.

"Ti, tidak kok … kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja sudah 2 bulan ini dia tidak menghubungiku."

"APAAAA? DUA BULAN?! Kau pasti bercanda kan?" Teriak Chouchou padaku. Jujur saja saat ini semua orang yang melintas melihat ke arahku dan Chouchou.

"Ja, jangan keras-keras, Chou. Kau memancing perhatian orang-orang tau."

"Ma, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar terkejut sungguh! Kurang ajar dia tidak menghubungimu. Memangnya kau tidak menghubungi dia, hah?" Tanyanya sambil memijit keningnya dan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya." Ucapku terus terang, aku tidak tau harus berbicara dengan siapa lagi soal ini.

"Menggangunya? Tunggu? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Iya, aku tidak menghubunginya juga karena aku takut menggangunya, Chou. Ini komitmen diriku sendiri."

"Astaga … ! Apanya yang komitmen!? Kau ini sebenarnya bagaimana sih Sarada? Harusnya paling tidak kau menghubungi dia kalau dia tidak menghubungimu terlebih dahulu! Kalau gitu aku akan memakinya saat ini juga." Kulihat Chouchou langsung brutal meraih handphone miliknya dari dalam tas dan menekan tuts handphonenya mengetik sesuatu secara brutal.

"Tu, tunggu! Jangan … "

"Sarada?" Panggil seseorang padaku dan sedikit sukses menghentikan gerakan Chouchou.

"Mi, mitsuki?"

"Ternyata kau disini? Katanya kau ingin mengerjakan makalah Bank dan Lembaga Keuangan hari ini? Kita satu kelompok, 'kan?" Ah iya! Kenapa aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan dia.

"Aaah, ma, maafkan aku. Chouchou … kau mau ikut ke perpustakaan?" Kulihat dia masih sibuk dengan handphonenya. Apa jangan-jangan dia serius menghubungi 'Dia'?

"Eh? Tidak nanti saja. Aku menyusul atau kalau kau sudah selesai kabari aku. Aku masih harus disini sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pamitku sambil berjalan bersama Mitsuki ke perpustakaan. Aku berharap Chouchou tidak mengirimkan pesan aneh padanya. Aku tidak siap dengan pertanyaan dia tentangku disini.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana ini? Apakah Chouchou akan mengatakan apa yang kukatakan padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia marah? Aaaah. . . . a, aku tidak berani mengaktifkan handphone-ku kalau begini ceritanya.

" … rada … Sarada?"

"Eeeh apa?" Aku terkejut melihat Mitsuki cukup dekat denganku.

"Kau tidak menyimaknya ya?"

"Ma, maafkan aku."

"Kalau kau lagi tidak enak badan lebih baik sudahi saja. Soal kesimpulan kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku."

"Maaf. Aku sedang ada masalah sedikit jadi … "

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bercerita padaku." Mitsuki menawarkan dirinya padaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak enak untuk bercerita. Ini sungguh aneh, kan?

"Ti, tidak apa-apa kok. Ini hanya masalah kecil."

"Jadikan aku sandaranmu, Sarada. Jika kau butuh bantuanku, aku akan membantumu. Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum, apalagi saat bersama temanmu tadi. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, Sarada." Kenapa … tatapan Mitsuki berubah seperti ini?

"Tu, tunggu? A, apa maksudmu, Mitsuki?"

"Aku … Aku menyukaimu, Sarada." Eeeeh? Tu, tunggu dulu ke, kenapa malah jadi?

"Aku menyukaimu sejak awal semester satu. Dan aku bersyukur akhirnya bisa satu kelompok denganmu." Aduuuh … ini tidak boleh! Ini tidak benar! Lagipula aku kan sudah punya pacar!

"Mi, mitsuki … A, aku … Maafkan aku!" Ungkapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin dianggap menghianati kekasihku sendiri.

". . . . . ."

"A, aku tidak bisa … Ma, maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Ka, karena aku … sudah memiliki kekashi. Ma, maafkan aku." Kuremas tas yang ada di pangkuanku. Aku sampai tidak berani melihat ke arahnya.

". . . . . ."

". . . . . ."

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku sedikitpun untuk memecahkan keheningan ini. Tapi aku juga tidak mau memulai duluan, masih kata-kata yang paling mendasar, gengsiku terlalu tinggi.

"Sejak kapan?" Apa dia bertanya tentang hubunganku?

"Eh? Itu … sejak kelas 3 SMA." Kudengar helaan nafas panjang darinya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah disini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mau mengkhianati dia.

"Maaf … "

"Eh?"

"Kupikir kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Habisnya tidak terlihat sih."

"Maaf saja karena aku tidak suka mengumbar status diriku." Ucapku agak dingin. Lagipula memang aku tidak suka mengumbar status diriku dan apapun tentang privasi diriku kepada orang lain.

"Eh? Maaf, aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Iya." Kucoba sedikit mengurangi tingkat kekesalanku. Tidak mungkin kan aku berteriak kesal kearahnya?

"Jadi, aku tau ini permintaan egois. Tapi boleh kan aku jadi temanmu?"

"Hmm? Bukannya kita teman ya dari awal?"

"Benar juga … baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau kau ada masalah mungkin aku bisa membantumu, apalagi kalo ada masalah dengan pacarmu. Mungkin kau butuh pendapat dari sudut pandang laki-laki."

"Makasih … tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mempunyai masalah yang berarti sih."

"Tapi temanmu tadi sepertinya terlihat marah sekali." Maksudnya itu Choucho?

"Aaah, dia mungkin sedang kesal karena sesuatu." Kucoba untuk membuatnya penasaran makin jauh. Berbahaya kan kalau dia sampai tau?

"Yaudah … kita rapikan ini dan pulang. Apa mau kembali ke tempat temanmu tadi?"

"Tunggu. Aku akan tanya dulu dia lagi dimana." Kuraih ponsel milikku dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Chouchou, aku cuma berharap balasannya cepat kali ini.

'Triing. .' Bunyi pesan masuk di ponselku dan langsung kubuka.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya sambil membawa buku-buku perpustakaan ditangannya. Sepertinya dia akan mengembalikan buku-buku itu kembali pada raknya.

"Dia masih ada ditempat tadi. Kalau begitu ayo bereskan ini." Kuambil buku-buku yang belum tersentuh olehnya.

"Kau duluan saja. Biar aku yang bereskan. Daripada temanmu marah dan membuatmu susah kan repot jadinya."

"Tapi ... "

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bereskan ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Arigatou_ , Mitsuki." Aku langsung membereskan perlengkapan tulisku dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, aku sempat deg-deg'an karna ada yang menembakku. Dan yang menembakku adalah teman baikku di kelas yang sama. Tapi … aku sudah berjanji aku akan setia walau perasaanku saat ini untuknya terombang-ambing tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Sarada!" Kulihat Chouchou melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari lagi menghampirinya.

"Haaah … Chouchou … _Gomen_ … " Nafasku tersenggal-senggal karena berlari dari perpustakaan kemari.

"Malam ini kupastikan kau akan mendapat telepon darinya, Sarada!" Ucapnya bangga padaku.

"Tu, tunggu kau yang memaksanya?!"

"Sudah … pokoknya kabari aku kalau kau tidak dapat telepon darinya malam ini. Kupastikan saat dia kembali ke Jepang nanti kubotakin kepala kuningnya itu."

"Tapi, Chouchou kalau dia sibuk bagaimana?"

"Kau ini juga sesekali memangnya tidak khawatir tentangnya, hah? Apa salahnya menanyakan kabarnya disana? Kau ini jangan terlalu kelewatan tidak peduli." Baru kali ini aku melihat Choucho marah seperti ini.

" _Gomen_ … "

"Huh, sepertinya aku mulai lapar. Temani aku ke kantin baru pulang ya."

"Baiklah ... " Akhirnya kami berdua pun pergi ke kantin. Aku tidak tau apa yang Choucho katakana padanya. Aku terlalu takut untuk menduga dengan spekulasi tidak jelas di bayanganku. Semoga saja bukan perkataan aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurebahkan diriku diatas kasur kamar apartemenku. Untung saja aku sudah membersihkan diriku dan tidak ada tugas yang membuatku harus begadang saat ini. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar menghubungiku saat ini. Walau aku pasti senang sekali mengingat aku mengatakan kalau dia tidak sibuk telepon diriku disini dan pasti aku akan coba menyelipkan sedikit waktuku untuknya. Tapi kalau paksaan begini kan tidak baik juga.

Sebenarnya aku benar-benar bingung kenapa bisa perasaanku padanya luntur seperti ini. Apa karena aku terlalu percaya padanya yang akan kembali padaku? Atau aku yang terlalu apa-apa bisa sendiri? Memendam semuanya sendirian?

 _itsu datte, ima datte,  
bokura wa chanto mi wo musunde  
ima datte, tobitatte iku_

Kulihat handphone-ku berdering dan panggilan masuknya berasal dari … Boruto?

"Serius!?" Kutekan tombol terima telpon darinya.

" _Mo, moshi-moshi_ … "

" _Halo, Sarada."_

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku dan bukannya menjawab salamnya. Jujur saat ini aku kebingungan harus bilang apa.

" _Inikah caramu menjawab telepon kekasihmu_ _?"_

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menelepon?" Jujur saja aku tidak habis pikir dengannya. Benar-benar apa yang sudah Choucho lakukan?

" _Memangnya tidak boleh menelepon kekasih sendiri-ttebasa?"_ _Terdengar dari suaranya dia sedikit kesal. Tuh kan pasti memang lagi sibuk ini._

"Tapi kalau kau sibuk jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk meneleponku, _baka_."

" _Katanya kau kangen."_

'Deg'

"Si, siapa bilang?" Pasti Chouchou bilang macam-macam, walau hatiku menyetujui perkataannya, tapi gengsiku terlalu tinggi.

" _Yasudah, kumatikan saja deh."_

"Tu, tunguuu! Jangan dimatikan." Ukkkh _ego_ -ku sesekali mengalahlah.

" _Ahahahaha ... sikap tsundere-mu masih tetap sama ya?"_ Kuyakin saat ini dia sedang menyeringai puas meledekku saat ini.

"Ukkkh berhentilah menggodaku."

" _Gome_ _n …_ _Sebenarnya aku ingin_ _sekali_ _meneleponmu, tapi tugasnya bener-bener menyita perhatianku. Sampai-sampai aku diomelin oleh si gempal coklat itu."_

"Hey, namanya Chouchou tau! Lagipula dia sudah tidak segempal dulu." Kulayangkan protes begitu saja. Walau begitu juga, Choucho teman terbaikku.

" _Iya-iya_ _._ _Ka_ _u_ _ta_ _u?_ _Sebenarnya_ _aku ingin kau sendiri yang meneleponku duluan. Tapi ternyata sifat gengsi_ _dari_ _keturunanmu_ _itu_ _benar-benar kuat ya_ _?_ _"_ Kudengar helaan nafasnya yang terdengar di telingaku. Ada rasa bersalah dalam diriku kalau begini, tapi kalo memang aku ingin meneleponnya gengsiku cukup tinggi dan terlebih aku tak ingin menggangunya.

" _Gomen_ … "

" _Hey sudahlah, kau ini seperti bukan dirimu saja. Nanti aku bisa dibotakin sama si gempal kalau kau sampai menangis karna ulahku."_

"Biarin aja … jadi kepengen lihat kepalamu tanpa ada rambut yang kau banggakan itu akan jadi apa. Dan juga namanya Choucho, bukan si gempal."

" _Heh, ini rambut kebanggaanku-ttebas_ _a!_ _Aku terlihat keren dengan rambutku yang diwariskan ayah ini, kan kau yang bilang sendiri kalo aku keren hmm_ _m .._ _._ _"_

"Heh? Memangnya aku pernah bilang gitu ya?"

" _Uuuukkkh kau ini_ _…_ _yasudah terserah kau saja."_

"Loh? Kok ngambek? Yaaah gitu aja pake acara ngambek." Ledekku padanya tapi kok dia tidak bersuara lagi ya?

" _. . . . . ."_ Waduh dia ngambek beneran nih.

"Bo, Boruto … aku tidak seriusan itu, ini cuma bercanda saja kok." Oh ayolah … aku hanya bercanda masa seperti ini sih.

" _Hmmmphh. . . ."_

"Eh?"

" _Ahahahaha_ _…_ _kau tertip_ _u!_ _Bisa-bisanya sang keturunan jenius tertipu." Gelak tawanya memenuhi pendengarannku._

" _Baakaaaaaa_ … !" Kalau saja aku tidak sayang dengan benda-benda yang kumiliki, apalagi handphone hadiah dari _Tou-san_ yang ada di genggamanku ini. Sudah dipastikan akan hancur saking kesalnya.

" _Hey-hey aku minta maaf. Jangan sampai kau menghancurkan ponselmu. Nanti bagaimana caraku untuk menghubungimu?"_

"Biarkan saja. Salah sendiri membuatku kesal seperti ini."

" _Iya. Iya ... gomen_ _._ _"_ Aku hanya menghela nafasku menjawab perkataannya. Sebenarnya ada perasaan mengganjal dihatiku beberapa belakangan ini.

"Nee, Boruto … Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu."

" _Tanya apa?"_

"Apa kau tak bosan denganku?" Sedikit kugigit bibir bawahku karena aku begitu takut sekarang.

" _Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"_

"Soalnya aku tak pernah mencarimu, menghubungimu selama 2 bulan ini saja tidak pernah aku duluan yang memulai. Jadi kupikir kamu … "

" _Kau ini_ _… a_ _ku sudah bilang bukan! Aku tak akan bosan denganmu. Walau kuakui disini banyak yang mendekatiku, tapi tak sedikit pun aku berpaling pada mereka. Karna aku sudah memiliki pemilik hatiku, yaitu kamu_ _, Sarada_ _."_ Perkataanku sudah dipotong cepat olehnya. Semakin kugenggam ponselku dengan erat.

Aku tak mampu untuk berujar lebih banyak dan hanya bisa diam. Tapi perasaan yang kumiliki saat ini untuknya mulai menghilang. Aku bingung apa yang salah dengan diriku. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Aku harus jujur dengannya dan harus siap dengan konsekuensi yang ada!

" _Gomen_. . . A, aku tau aku menyakitimu tapi akhir-akhir ini perasaan ini menghantuiku."

" _Kau ada masalah dengan kuliah?"_

"Bukan. Tapi … "

" _Apa?"_

"Tentangmu. Aku merasa aku bersalah denganmu."

" _Tunggu? Apa maksudmu, Sarada?"_ Sungguh aku sangat ragu mengatakannya. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku … melupakan bagaimana caraku mencintaimu … "

" _. . . . . . "_

". . . . . ."

" _Sarada_ _…_ _"_

"Aku tau! Aku tau aku salah, dan bingung bagaimana caraku menyukaimu. Saat ini aku malah bingung … aku berbicara dengan teman apa kekasihku?" Airmataku perlahan turun dengan deras. Aku benar-benar sudah menyakiti hatinya.

" _Apa kau ingin kita berpisah?"_

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Aku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah denganmu! Apa aku mengatakannya tadi, hah?"

" _Tapi seolah-ola_ _h .._ _."_

"Sudah kukatakan bukan! AKU TIDAK INGIN PUTUS DARIMU!" Teriakku padanya. Sungguh bukan itu maksudku bilang hal ini padanya.

" _. . . . . . ."_

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin putus. Ini memang kesalahanku. Apa karena terlalu mempercayaimu yang akan menghubungiku kalau tidak sibuk? Atau karena aku menjalani rutinitasku sendirian tanpa dirimu? Aku benar-benar tidak tau." Ungkapku padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitinya.

" _. . . . . . . . ."_ Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari seberang. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Apakah ini akan berakhir. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan 'matahari'ku.

"Aku tau … aku selalu memendam hal ini sendirian. Aku selalu menahan diriku untuk tidak menghubungimu karena aku takut akan mengganggumu. Aku terus berusaha yakin dan percaya bahwa kau sedang sibuk hingga tidak bisa menghubungiku. Aku sangat ingin menghubungimu, tapi aku selalu egois menginginkanmu menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Aku tau aku pengecut, kau boleh pergi jika kau mau. A, aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. " Isak tangisku semakin keras dan untung saja di apartemen ini hanya ada aku seorang. Aku benar-benar bodoh, kenapa bisa perasaanku mulai menghilang seperti ini.

" _Sarada_ _…_ _"_ Panggilnya padaku.

"Hiikkss … "

" _Dengarkan aku."_

". . . . . ." Kutahan isak tangisku dan mendengarkannya baik-baik.

" _Walau sifat tsundere dan egoismu itu masih melekat sampai kita bersama_ _nanti_ _, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai akhir. Aku sudah mengatakannya waktu kita jadian_ _,_ _bukan?"_

"Tapi … Aku, aku benar-benar sudah menyakiti hatimu. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini tapi kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku padamu malah menghilang seperti ini?" Racauku menambah derasnya airmata yang mengalir. Perasaan ini begitu menyesakkan.

" … _Sarada_ _…_ _Bolehkah aku jujur padamu?"_

"Hmm … ?" Gumamku disela isak tangis yang tidak kunjung reda namun kuyakin dia mengerti maksudku.

" _Aku memilih diam saat mengdengar pengakuanmu. Jujur saja aku merasa dunia benar-benar runtuh saat kau mengatakannya. Tapi aku t_ _ida_ _k bisa diam_ _saja_ _karna kau akan lebih tersiksa. Lagipula aku yakin kau sudah memikirkan untuk mengatakan hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari_ _,_ _bukan?"_

"Maksudmu?"

" _Pengakuanmu_ _barusan_ _. Saat kau mengatakan hal itu, jujur saja rasanya aku ingin mati. Disetiap waktuku disini, aku selalu memikirkanmu sampai aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa agar cepat lulus dari sini dan segera menjemputmu di Jepang. Tapi saat kau mengatakan hal itu, aku merasa diriku sudah menghilang dari dunia ini. Tidak ada gunanya aku memperjuangkan apa yang ingin kuperjuangkan untuk bersamamu."_

"A, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Kalau tau begini ceritanya, aku tidak perlu memberitahumu."

" _Tunggu dulu! Aku bukan bermaksud menyalahkanmu, Sarada_ _!_ _Kau jangan salah paham-ttebasa!"_

"Tapi kau seperti menyalahkanku walau aku tau aku memang salah disini!"

" _DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"_ Teriaknya padaku dan langsung membuatku terdiam.

". . . . . . . ." Aku memilih diam, takut akan suaranya yang terdengar sangat marah. Aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

" … _Sarada_ _…_ _Go, gomen_ _._ _Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu._ _Tapi tolong dengarkan aku sampai selesai._ _"_

". . . . . . . ." Aku hanya bisa terdiam mempersilakan dirinya untuk mengatakan apapun.

" _Asal kau tau. Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Aku memilihmu dan bertahan disini karena perasaanku tulus padamu. Aku tak menyangka kau ternyata tidak bisa dibiarkan lama sendirian._ "

"A, apa maksudmu?"

" _Dari pengakuanmu itu. Karna terlalu lama memendam semua sendirian dan tak ingin mengungkapkannya bahkan pada Chouchou._ _Benar, 'kan_ _?"_

"A, aku … "

" _T_ _ida_ _k apa. Sebenarnya bukan salahmu 100%. Aku merasa aku juga turut andil dalam hilangnya perasaanmu padaku karna aku pun percaya dirimu selalu baik-baik saja."_

"Boruto … "

" _Aku selalu mempercayai kau akan baik-baik saja walau tidak kuhubungi seperti ini_ _, d_ _ilihat dari percakapan kita di sosmed. Aku juga salah, kau selalu membalas dengan cepat semua pesan yang kukirimkan padamu. Tapi aku membalasnya paling cepat dua hari. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu."_

"Ti, tidak … Bukan salahmu karena aku tau kau sibuk kan? Jadi aku mana bisa menyalahkanmu." Ungkapku padanya.

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sarada. Ini juga salahku. Gomen_ _…_ _"_

"Hmm … Bisakah? Bisakah kau membantuku mengembalikan perasaanku padamu lagi?" Tanyaku pelan namun kurasa cukup didengar olehnya. Airmataku juga mulai berhenti mengalir, mungkin stock(?) airmataku sudah habis kali ya?

" _Maksudnya?"_

"Bantu aku … bantu aku untuk jatuh cinta padamu lagi. Aku tau cinta itu tak butuh alasan apapun, hanya saja aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya mencintaimu lagi."

" _Sarada, tolong jangan jatuh cinta padaku."_

"A, apa maksudmu? Ja, jadi aku tidak boleh … "

" _Bukan itu maksudku_ _!_ _"_ Ujarnya padaku memotong perkataanku.

"Lalu apa maksudnya?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya.

" _Jangan jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi membangun cinta, membangun cinta kembali bersamaku. Kau tau kan kalau istilah jatuh pasti sakit bukan?"_

"Iya."

" _Dan lagi setelah kejadian ini_ _,_ _aku tidak mau karna jatuh cinta kau terluk_ _a._ _Jadi_ _kuputuskan untuk memulai dengan membangun perasaan cintamu lagi. Aku akan berusaha membangun perasaan cintamu yang hilang."_

Aku tertegun dikasur tanpa tau harus berbuat apa sambil mendekap tangan didadaku. Entah kenapa kata-katanya membuatku merasa Boruto-lah yang terbaik untukku.

"Boruto … bisakah kau video call denganku sebentar."

" _Kenapa?"_

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya."

" _Apa kau tidak masalah?"_

"Tidak apa kalo cuma sebentar."

" _Baiklah tunggu sebentar, aku mau mengaktifkan wifi-ku. Jangan tertidur tiba-tiba ya. Awas nanti kucium sampai pingsan kau kalau aku kembali ke Jepang."_

"Eh? Bodoh! Sebelum itu mungkin wajahmu itu penuh dengan lebaman lihat saja."

" _Kau ini, masih tetap galak ya, tapi tetap manis."_

"Tu, tunggu apa kau … " Sial! Dia malah mematikan teleponnya. Uuukkkh dasar menyebalkan. Tidak lama aku menerima permintaan video call dari salah satu sosmed di ponselku.

" _Yoo, Hime_ _.._ _. Lihatlah pangeran gantengmu ini. Aku makin ganteng_ _,_ _'_ _kan?" Kulihat dia tertawa sambil menyombongkan wajahnya padaku._

"Huh … kau masih tetap bodoh ternyata." Ledekku padanya. Tapi memang kuakui kalau wajahnya makin tampan. Tapi tidak mungkin kukatakan, aku tidak ingin dia besar kepala.

" _Ciih_ _…_ _kau ini_ _. A_ _p_ _a_ _tidak terpesona melihat wajahku setelah dua tahun lamanya, heh?"_

"Sedikit … " Akhirnya harus kuakui wajahnya lebih terlihat dewasa dan masih tetap dirinya yang sama, sikap sok cool dan bodoh tapi disaat yang sama senyumannya menghangatkan hatiku. Eh tunggu? Apa jangan-jangan aku mulai mengingat kembali perasaanku yang menyukainya karena senyumannya?

" _Kau mengakuinya tuh? Ahahahaha_ _…_ _aku memang tampan pantas gadis-gadis disini gencar mendekatiku."_ Narsisnya padaku. Tidak taukah kalo aku kesal disini saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Hoooo, yasudah … Kencani saja mereka semua dan tak usah menghubungiku lagi." Kupasang mukaku sedatar yang kubisa walau pasti masih terlihat seperti orang yang kesal.

" _He, hey! Aku hanya bercanda, Sarada."_ Kulihat wajahnya yang panik mendadak melihatku seperti cemburu. Eeh? Aku kan memang cemburu. Aku hanya memilih diam saja tak menanggapi perkataannya.

" _Maaf deh maaf kalau kau cemburu. Eh tunggu? Kau beneran cemburu?"_

"Memangnya kenapa kalo aku cemburu? Salah?"

" _Malah aku senang! Aku senang Sarada-ku cemburu padaku. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu cemburu yeeeey!"_ Kulihat dia lompat-lompat diatas kasurnya sehingga layar yang kulihat bergoyang keatas dan kebawah mengikuti dirinya melompat-lompat dikasur.

"Hey, kasurmu bisa rusak kalo kau melompat-lompat seperti itu, _baka_!"

" _Iya, gomen_ _…_ _"_ Kulihat dirinya berhenti melompati kasur dan sepertinya dia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

" _Aku benar-benar senang kau cemburu padaku."_ Boruto begitu senang dan apakah aku salah lihat bahwa aku melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi tan-nya?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cemburu?" Kualihkan pandanganku mencoba untuk tak memperlihatkan wajahku yang memerah.

" _Karena kalau kau cemburu, artinya kau_ _masih_ _mencintaiku, Sarada."_ Boruto tersenyum padaku. Walau hanya video call saja, aku merasa dia tersenyum tulus padaku.

" _Sa, sarada? Kau menangis lagi?"_

"Eeh?" Kuraba pipiku dan kuusap airmata yang mengalir.

" _Ma, maafkan ak_ _u .._ _. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sarada. Kumohon jangan menangis_ _…_ _"_ Kulihat dirinya walau pandanganku mengabur karna airmata, tapi bisa kulihat tangannya yang lain mengarah sisi pinggir ponselku. Mungkin kalau kuasumsikan dia sedang mencoba menghapus airmataku walau kenyataan menghantam kami dengan keras.

"A, aku bukan sedih. A, aku malah senang. Ternyata perasaanku padamu tidak hilang sepenuhnya." Ucapku tersenyum padanya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur, setidaknya aku benar-benar tidak kehilangan perasaanku padanya.

" _Benarkah? Syukurlah."_

"Hmm … aku senang sekali. Tapi ini baru setengahnya saja yang kembali."

" _T_ _ida_ _k_ _masalah_ _. Kau tau_ _?_ _Cinta itu tidak perlu lewat kata, tapi perasaan. Jadi tanpa aku berkata pun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sarada. Dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai batas hidupku."_

"Boruto … Aku juga. Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan perasaan, mengingat perasaanku sedang terombang - ambing seperti ini. Tapi aku akan selalu coba janjikan kesetiaan dan aku pasti akan mengembalikan perasaanku padamu seperti semula."

" _Aku ta_ _u .._ _. Setidaknya tetap genggamlah perasaanmu yang saat ini kau punya. Aku akan mencoba secepat mungkin lulus dari sini. Apalagi mengetahui ternyata kalau kau tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian karena sudah terbiasa melakukan semua hal sendirian. Aku tak bisa membiarkan perasaanmu menghilang lagi untukku. Jadi bisa tunggu aku sedikit lagi?"_

"Tentu! Aku akan tetap menunggumu kembali padaku … " Ucapku penuh keyakinan dan tersenyum padanya.

" _Hmm? Tunggu ada sebuah e-mail masuk. Tunggu ya."_ Boruto memutuskan pembicaraannya. Uummm … aku mulai mengantuk saat ini. Perasaan nyaman ini benar-benar menenangkan. Aku benar-benar bersyukur aku memiliki kekasih sepertinya.

" _S-A-R-A-D-A."_ Suara Boruto tiba-tiba berubah dan membuatku bingung. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ya?"

" _Kau? Ditembak seseorang?"_

"Heh?!" Loh kok dia bisa tau?

" _Jangan-jangan karna orang itu kau jadi kehilangan perasaanmu itu!_ _?_ _"_

"Bu, bukan seperti itu. Aku menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini sebelum ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

" _Kurang ajar_ _!_ _Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan walau cuma libur seminggu aku akan kembali ke Jepang!"_

"Tu, tunggu apa maksudmu kembali ke Jepang?"

" _Besok kampusku akan libur panjang tidak tau karena apa dan untung Inojin memberitauku soal ini. kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, Sarada?"_ Amarahnya bisa kurasakan disini.

"A, aku bukannya tidak ingin memberitahu, hanya saja aku kan meno … "

" _Pokoknya sekarang kau tidur! Sudah malam kan disana, ini perintah! Besok saat aku tiba, aku akan menemuimu. T_ _ida_ _k akan kuserahkan Sarada-ku padanya! Enak saja! Oyasumi, Hime."_

" … lak. Tu, tunggu Boruto … !" Aaaah, telat. Video callnya terputus sepihak olehnya. Aduh bagaimana ini? kalo sampai dia ribut dengan Mitsuki kan jadi panjang urusannya. Walau aku merasa senang dia mau meluangkan waktunya untuk kembali ke Jepang. Tapi kalau untuk mencari masalah aku tidak bisa bayangkan apapun lagi. Semoga dia tidak benar-benar mencari masalah di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Yooosssh! Akhirnya setelah dua tahun tidak kembali, akhirnya aku kembali membawakan lagi pairing dari Naruto : Next Generation yaitu Boruto dan Sarada XD *nembakin kembang api

Duuh bener-bener deh aku suka pairing baru ini walau fansnya belum banyak tapi yaaaa siapa tau mereka ini memang bisa bersama di akhir –mengingat aku cukup suka NaruSasu, tapi aku bukan suka yaoi masih ga kuat lihat begituan Tuhan T…T hanya chemistry diantara mereka sebagai sahabat, tapi andai Naruto itu cewe, aku rela Sasuke sama Naruto #digebuk sama NHL dan S-Savers *ampun

Oh ya! ini pen-name'ku yang baru, bisa dibilang change dari yang lama. Istilahnya sih biar ga ribet ya karena kepanjangan wkwkwkwkwk.

Oh ya silakan review-nya ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberikan solusi, dan bukan ngeflame karakternya. Silakan para readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :D

.

.

.

.

.

Sign,

Raika Miyazaki


End file.
